


Не знать – хуже

by Magdalena_sylar, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: Тайлер зашел в твиттер не за новостями, но увидел в топе срочное сообщение про Дилана.





	Не знать – хуже

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the worst is the not knowing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505493) by [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren). 



Он зашел в твиттер только чтобы опубликовать глупую фотографию. Все еще взбудораженный последним интервью – черт, да он обожает этих парней, а промотур – самое интересное, что с ним произошло с тех пор... Ну, он не собирается сейчас об этом думать в силу многих причин. И он случайно заходит в последние тренды твиттера.

Дилан.

Его имя на первом месте, и в теле Тайлера замирает каждая клетка. Мириады сценариев пролетают в его голове, его прошибает паника, прежде чем тело вспоминает о дыхании, потому что нет, не может случиться ничего из того, что Тайлер только что представил. Руки дрожат, он почти промахивается, когда нажимает на тренд, и его заваливает твитами. И только когда он не может прочитать ни слова из-за трясущихся рук, он кладет руку на колено, чтобы остановить дрожь.

Он видит полное имя, «несчастный случай», и «больница», и «тяжелое состояние». Он говорит себе не паниковать и не волноваться, но когда на его плечо ложится рука Райана, Тайлер едва не теряет рассудок.

– Ты в порядке? Нам надо идти, – говорит Райан, вежливо глядя на экран его телефона.

– Дилан пострадал, – срывается с губ Тайлера, он чувствует, как рука Райана сжимает его плечо.

– Черт, сожалею, как ты?..

– Я только что увидел, – вздыхает Тайлер, ему даже дышать больно. – Открыл твиттер и…

– Ладно, дыши, – Райан вытаскивает телефон из рук Тайлера. – Кто может знать? Кого искать?

Тайлер благодарен, чертовски благодарен за дружеские отношения, вынесенные из этого фильма, потому что Блейк приходит через несколько минут, за ним следует Уилл, вытаскивая свой телефон.

– Я попрошу Мэл позвонить Гранту, окей? – Блейк не тратит времени на вопросы – его телефон уже набирает номер ближайшего нужного человека.

Райан отдает телефон Тайлеру после звонка Поузи – тот ничего не знает, Тайлер слышал, как Райан извинялся, что Поузи так все узнал, – и со своего телефона звонит агенту Тайлера. Она бронирует Тайлеру авиабилет, а Райан придумывает оправдания для отсутствия Тайлера на промотуре. Не зная, что еще сделать, он набирает маму Дилана, но попадает на голосовую почту, и это означает, что она либо в больнице, либо летит туда. Он снова открывает твиттер, первым видит твитт Йена и набирает его, но не узнает ничего нового.

– Пошли, билет тебе забронировали, мы довезем тебя до аэропорта на машине, – говорит Райан зависшему Тайлеру. – Хочешь, кто-нибудь поедет с тобой?

Ему нужно время, чтобы осознать смысл сказанного, а потом Тайлер встает и обнимает Райана, бормоча благодарности, сразу как начинает нормально дышать. Он все еще ничего не знает, но поняв, что он, к счастью, скоро все выяснит, заставляет себя собраться.

– Нет, я... Я буду в порядке. Черт, – выдыхает он, и его наконец отпускает, когда он чувствует поглаживания по плечам от Блейка и Уилла. – Мне просто нужно...

– Быть там, – заканчивает за него Райан. – Давай, пошли.

Тайлер не уверен – они просто поддерживают или он так много говорил про Дилана, что они уже просто догадались, но не задумывается об этом. Когда приезжает такси, его руки все еще дрожат, с ним в машину садится Райан и делает по пути в аэропорт еще несколько звонков. Билет на стойке авиакомпании вместе с пометкой, что его багаж полетит следующим рейсом – черт, Тайлер вспоминает, что ничего не собрал, в номере беспорядок. Райан толкает его в сторону досмотра, говоря, что ему не о чем беспокоиться, и рассказывает подробности про его отель в Ванкувере. Тайлер слушает вполуха, потому что вряд ли он поедет куда-нибудь, кроме больницы, но молчит на этот счет.

– Я испеку тебе пять пирогов, когда вернемся домой, – Райан обнимает Тайлера, прежде чем тот пройдет на досмотр.

Они оба смеются, но тихо, неуверенно, и Тайлера снова крепко обнимают.

– Спасибо.

– Давай, иди к нему, – улыбается Райан. – Держи нас в курсе, хорошо? И если я что-нибудь узнаю – сразу позвоню.

Они кивают друг другу, и Тайлер отходит, перед рамкой металлодетектора он неохотно кладет свой телефон в лоток, а после хватает его как спасательный круг. Он едва не забывает свой кошелек и улыбается, когда ему напоминают. Время в зале ожидания проходит как в дымке. В какой-то момент он пьет кофе, ищет свой рейс, покупает новое зарядное устройство, когда его телефон начинает разряжаться. Он сидит в твиттере и на новостных сайтах в те моменты, когда не пишет тем, кто уже проснулся – Йен до сих пор ничего не знает, Колтон вообще не в курсе, Поузи связывается со знакомыми в Ванкувере. Перезванивает Блейк – Грант тоже не знает подробностей, хотя и слышал о несчастном случае, но он продолжит выяснять.

Тайлер готовит себя к самому длинному полету в его жизни – черт, он летал через океаны, и все было нормально – когда появляются новые слухи, чуть менее зловещие, чем предыдущие. До сих пор нет деталей, и повторный комментарий об остановке съемок не успокаивает его, но все это кажется менее пугающим, чем было до этого.

На борту нет Wi-Fi, он в эконом классе – это последнее, про что он тогда думал; у него несколько пересадок, и он еле успевает с одного рейса на другой. Кажется, проходит целая вечность, когда он наконец включает свой телефон в Ванкувере – будь проклят роуминг – и тот сразу гудит сообщениями и пропущенными вызовами.

Он уже ищет такси, когда замечает «О’Брайен» в списке пропущенных звонков, останавливается и делает вдох, прежде чем нажать вызов.

– С ним все будет хорошо, – говорит Лиза, даже не дав Тайлеру поздороваться.

– Отлично, – Тайлер выдыхает, и вместе с воздухом улетает все напряжение.

Он опирается на ближайшую стену и слушает: она рассказывает, где они и что операция Дилана закончилась. Лиза говорит ему, что они только что добрались к нему, едва часом раньше, и она еще ничего не знает.

– Где вы? – спрашивает Тайлер.

Узнав название больницы, он говорит Лизе, что уже едет, и на автомате садится в такси. Город стоит в пробках, поэтому Тайлер снова и снова проверяет твиттер, читая новости, которые подтверждают уверенность Лизы в том, что Дилан будет в порядке, но все равно этого недостаточно. Он должен быть там, он должен сам все увидеть, новости по-прежнему заставляют думать его о миллионе вещей и вариантов развития событий, с которыми он не сможет справиться.

После улиц больница кажется пустой, что удивляет Тайлера. Когда он входит, то видит Лизу возле поста медсестер. Она молча обнимает его, и он обмякает и начинает плакать, как только его отпускает сковавшее напряжение.

– Пойдем, отведем тебя к нему, хорошо?

Она что-то говорит ему, пока они поднимаются, но Тайлер не слушает, он просто следует за ней, как потерянный утенок, пришибленный звуками и запахами больницы. Он бывал в них детстве, потом с травмами от бейсбола, и он все еще их не любит. Теперь все еще хуже, когда он не пациент и не может выкинуть из головы причину нахождения здесь.

– Садись, – говорит ему Лиза, когда они добираются до нужного этажа. Он выглядит как обычная терапия, только движения медсестер и врачей более быстрые.– Я посмотрю, не проснулся ли он.

Тайлер падает – иначе это не назвать – на пластиковое кресло и откидывает голову на стену позади себя. В руке гудит телефон, но он игнорирует его, игнорирует все, кроме странного и успокаивающего звукового сигнала, который льется повсюду, из нескольких палат одновременно.

Когда Лиза возвращается, он снова почти нормально дышит и позволяет отвести его к палате в конце коридора, где тише и меньше персонала. Он замирает перед тем как войти, но она кладет руку ему на плечо, и этого оказывается достаточно.

Первое, что он замечает – это кровь, проступившая сквозь перевязки, и капельница, писк монитора и гудение аппаратов вокруг кровати. Снова Лизе приходится сжимать руку на плече Тайлера и говорить, что она вернется чуть позже, чтобы его отпустила паника.

– Привет, – шепчет он, приближаясь к кровати и не отрывая взгляда от бледной кожи, не покрытой бинтами, но поцарапанной и ушибленной.

– Какого хрена? – спрашивает Дилан, когда видит его. – Я думал, ты во Флориде.

То, как звучит голос Дилана, едва не заставляет колени Тайлера подогнуться – он хриплый, вялый и чуть громче шепота. Ему удается подойти к стулу и сесть, дотягиваясь до сильно перебинтованной руки Дилана и ничего не говоря.

– Ты прилетел? – Дилан спрашивает, когда Тайлер продолжает молчать. – Ты... чокнутый?

– Ты пострадал, – наконец отвечает Тайлер, как будто это все объясняет.

И это правда. Все перестало иметь значение, когда он прочитал новости, весь мир потерял четкость в тот момент, все, кроме Дилана.

– Ты идиот, – шепчет Дилан, но Тайлер видит любовь в его глазах, как раз перед тем, как он их закрывает, видит усмешку в уголках его рта.

– Твой идиот, – говорит он, поглаживая большим пальцем ладонь Дилана.

– Я сейчас засну, – бормочет Дилан, его глаза уже закрываются, когда он еле выговаривает: – Рад, что ты здесь.

– Где мне еще быть? – шепчет Тайлер, его собственное сердце бьется в такт сердцу Дилана, звучащему из монитора. – Я рад, что ты в порядке.

– Это просто лицо, – невнятно шепчет Дилан, – невелика потеря.

– Идиот, мне нравится твое лицо, – говорит Тайлер, еще больше успокоенный легкостью слов Дилана и юмором в них.

– Вы оба идиоты, – из-за спины Тайлера раздается голос Лизы, немного их напугав. – Ты, – она указывает на своего сына, глядя пристально и обеспокоенно, – сейчас будешь отдыхать, а я пойду и заставлю его что-нибудь съесть. Мы вернемся, когда ты проснешься, солнышко.

Тайлер наблюдает, как она наклоняется и целует Дилана в щеку, а затем позволяет ей вытащить себя за руку из палаты. В коридоре он позволяет себе слабо привалиться к стене.

– Эй, эй, он в порядке, – шепчет Лиза, когда Тайлер замирает, задыхаясь. – С ним все будет хорошо.

– Да, хорошо, – говорит Тайлер, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Еще несколько ударов сердца она наблюдает за ним и за медсестрами в коридоре, словно размышляет – не понадобится ли ему кто из них, чтобы дать успокоительное. Но Тайлер дышит медленно и все более спокойно укладывая события этого дня у себя в голове.

– Ты слишком спокойна, – ляпает он, когда обретает способность говорить.

– Я поволновалась, пока ты был с ним, пока ждала, когда доберешься сюда, – говорит она, и предназначенная для него улыбка нежнее, чем он когда-либо видел на ее лице, оно светится благодаря ей. – Возможно, у меня будет еще один момент, попозже, но теперь он в порядке. Скорее всего, после этого он станет еще симпатичнее, – продолжает она.

В ответ на шутку Тайлер фыркает; этой близости ему недоставало. Он повторяет сам себе: с Диланом все будет хорошо, и наконец ему удается улыбнуться.

– Пойдем, он будет ныть, что я морила тебя голодом, если я тебя не накормлю, – говорит она, обнимая Тайлера, и он позволяет ей увести его. – Теперь расскажи мне о Майами.

Груз неизвестности наконец-то отпускает Тайлера, он еще раз оглядывается на дверь в палату Дилана, выдыхает и начинает перечислять свои действия за день. Когда он говорит, как узнал про Дилана, о помощи своих друзей, он думает, что, возможно, сильно запаниковал и слишком рано сорвался на самолет.

– Я бы сделал это снова, – говорит он Лизе за чашкой кофе. – Мне просто нужно было быть здесь.

По ее улыбке он понимает, что для нее это не новость.


End file.
